kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Major (Hellsing)
Major Montanea Maximilian, nicknamed Montana Max, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as a high-ranking member of the Galactic Empire, taking over the reigns of HYDRA in the wake of Gideon Malick, Agnes Kitsworth/AIDA, and Janna Hale all being swiftly eradicated by S.H.I.E.L.D., and now wishing to help Darth Sidious in reforging the Christ-Blade so that he can experience that which he has craved for a century: a total cataclysmic, unending war the likes of which the galaxy has never seen and never will see again... Story Backstory (set during BOANE) The man who would one day be known as the Major was born in what can easily be considered the pinnacle of despair of the early XXth century: Weimar's Republic of Germany. No one outside of Germany seemed to truly understand how serious the country's condition truly was after the humiliating implications of the Treaty of Versailles in 1918. Having lost its colonies, armed fleets, pivotal territories and having to pay incredibly high war tributes and indemnifications to other countries (unlike the former Ottoman Empire and Austrian-Hungarian Empire); Germany was the worst place for a young kid to live in during the 20's. Max's father was a mutilated war hero, to whom fate had not been kind, as the lack of employment came to terrorize him too. He could not provide for his family, and as a result of feeling his uselessness and incapable of living as a crippled shadow of his former self, he casually hung himself when Max was only eight. Left alone with her young boy, Max's mother had a dark path ahead of her too. Being a woman only made it worse in a world tormented by poverty and misery, and unable to find a proper job herself, she had to resort to shameless and constant prostitution for the needy and frustrated workers. From a very young age, Max got used to falling asleep in a small room next to one marked by the sound of moans and the stench of raw pleasure. Having grown to be malnutritioned and frail due to the lack of good living conditions, Max soon realized that his mother's stare at him had begun to fall into one of contempt and disgust, for he was seemingly as weak and parasitic like his "cowardly father". He often went to bed with a slap burning on his cheek to listen the same annoying noises in the room next to him. Later in his life, he'd realize that this lifestyle had made him indifferent to a woman's moaning. It simply could never arouse him. Unable to live a calm life at home and physically inferior to the peers who could ascend in such a poor society, Max instead began devoting himself to perfecting his mind, reading whatever newspaper he found lying down in the street, borrowing every book he could from a colleague, even stealing small information if he was able to. Max had heard of great minds such as the Serbian known as Nikola Tesla contributing to the countries they lived in, and being forever remembered. He was determined to be one of those. It was that precise thirst for power that moved him closer toward the illegal political party known as the National Socialistic Workers Party, as their desire to overthrow the weak and corrupt ruler of their country and bring forth an age of prosperity beyond any other man's history had ever known was more than appealing to him. Even though the Führer had been locked away after the Beer Hall coup d'etat failed, Max was still a dedicated youth that distributed pamphlets and sought to inspire the crowds. His intellect eventually had him transition from the SA to a more sinister section of the organization: the Thule Society. Dietlinde Eckhart, sister to the more widely known Dietrich Eckhart, was quick to guide the 17 year old Montanea Maximilian in the ways of the society, showing off all they had ever collected ever since the Thule's birth, from ancient Egyptian relics to a very particular thing that caught Max's attention: actual proof of the existence of Nosferatu; the vampire. So the monstrosity known as vampires truly plagued the world beyond his nightmares, it seemed. Seeing his intent in this field of investigation, Eckhart had him work closely with a promising young man that escaped Stalin's cold grip on the newly formed USSR. His name was Julian Ivo Kintobor. Max later came to call him 'Robotnik', which meant 'worker' in Russian. Julian was quite fond of that name. Together, the two young men began organizing several pieces of DNA and other aspects of the vampiric items, including blood from Vlad Tepes (Drácula) himself. They evolved it into a serum that would turn mere human soldiers into nearly unkillable beings; artificial vampires they came to call F.R.E.A.K.S (Fiercely Reorganized Extreme Attack Kampf Soldier). Presenting their project to the Führer himself, a big surprise came when Hitler nominated Max to act as a leading man in his forces so that he could test his new discoveries on the unsuspecting enemies of the Third Reich. Julian was not allowed such an honor, as he was merely a "filthy Russian rat" that was "naturally inferior" to the pure German heritage of a German like Max. Julian vanished shortly after, embittered by the humiliation and unable to cope with the fact that Max didn't even try to defend him. This incident would define the animosity that lives between them to this very day. His first test came in 1937, with the Spanish Civil War. Mussolini's Fascist Italy wanted collaborators and Hitler's Nazi Germany wanted to test their weapons. Aiding Franco in establishing the Caudillo Regime in Spain was a priority. Max, who was now the youngest Major in service at the age of 25, led an assault of unstable F.R.E.A.K.S on a community suspected of collaborating with the Communist forces. Unable to fully control the artificial vampires, the Major watched as the city was ravaged, men were tortured, women were raped and children were eaten. In the end all were killed. For the first time in his life, he had truly succeeded in something. He was appointed as the face of Death, and he succeeded in bringing it in the most theatrical and glorious way he could. He had looked War dead in the eye...and fallen desperately in love with it. It was glorious when he heard that World War II had started. Infiltrating his men in the lines of the Wehrmacht's spine, Germany conquered almost all of Europe in less than two years. He suddenly realized that there was a catch: upon the end of the war with Germany winning...the Third Reich would end all conflicts for 1000 years. He couldn't live that long. That was what drove him to conspire against the regime, and after some taunts, he manipulated the Japanese into attacking Pearl Harbor. The war would last longer...and he could restart it later once it ended. The Allied Forces and their Strategic Scientific Reserve (with its top secret projects such as Project Rebirth designed by the defected German scientist Abraham Erskine, and the never completed Knightmare Frame Armor Project collaborated between Howard Stark and a disguised Robotnik) aided in bringing the war to newer levels as they marched against the Wehrmacht. But like all good things, sooner or later the war did have to come to an end. Berlin was eventually taken by the Red Army, the Reichstag having its flag traded by the hammer and scythe. Max was found nearby and beaten to near death by the Soviet soldiers. As he lay down on the ground, bleeding heavily and sinking in his humiliation, he saw a strange cloaked figure floating towards him, extending his arm with the promise that if he merely shook it, he would have the chance to evolve into something far greater than what he was now. With but a taste of the shadowy figure's black blood, sliced clean with a dagger from its hand, Montanea Max could become a servant of the Great Evil, an immortal Nosferatu...like him. Upon the premise of immortality being presented before him...Max was disgusted. He was the face of Death. Accepting never-ending life just would not do. In an act of madness, he spat on the very face of the darkest evil and welcomed Death. It would not take him though. Thanks to a timely intervention from his trusted comrade, Doktor Avondale Napier, the Major was able to gain immortality without having to gain the vampiric gift the figure had offered him, by instead transferring his mind into a cyborg body using mind-reading tech pioneered by a contemporary of theirs named Arnim Zola. For more than half a century afterward, he waited. The Third Reich was meant to last 1000 years...but his Grand War would never end. Appearance and Personality Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Galactic Empire Category:HYDRA Category:Nazis Category:Cyborgs Category:Past Characters Category:Separatists Category:Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Government Officials Category:The Confederacy Members